Paladin Of equestria:The Ultimate Challenge
by Child of nature-Friend of man
Summary: A young man finds himself flung into the world of equestria, and soon learns that he may be the only thing that can prevent it's downfall


"Man, that was some kind of shindig!" I exclaimed to myself as I walked merrily down the darkened streets.

It was a cool summers night, and I was on my way home from the neighborhoods annual summer costume bash. This year had been great, because I was able to go with my relatively new best friend, Ayce. We met last year, at the begginning of school, and right off the bat, we hated each others guts, but eventually, we united under the banner of more than a few shared interests. Namely, pokemon and My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic.

Once we realized how much we had in common, we were like two peas in an enclosed space(I refuse to say in a pod...wait a second, Dang it!)

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I was walking home from the costune party, where, Both Ayce and myself had dressed as Knights, with real chainmail and swords we had bought on the internet with the money we made at our summer jobs working at the local coffe shop, Cafe Mosaic. Rayce had wanted us to go as Raindow dash in one of those two halved costumes, but we decided that It was not worth the ridicule should our identities be discovered(besides, If I'm gonna dress up as a pony, It's gonna be Pinkie!) After the party, I had escorted Rayce home, And was now onn my way to my own abode.

I soon arrived at my house, only to find my parents had forgotten to leave the door unlocked for me to get into the house when I came home. I tried to get in through the back door, and even the windows, but to no avail.

I sighed. "well,just another example of the universes twisted sense of humor." I said to myself out loud, since there was noone else around. Since there was no way into the house, and my parents turn into Frickin' Balrogs when They are woken up, I decided that I had no choice but to camp out until morning. We live out in the country, on the outskirts of town, where the woods are, so I have some experience with camping.

I went out to our shed, and fished out my tent. In a matter of minutes I had it set up smack dab in the middle of our massive back yard, right next to the woods. Really wishing I had brought along an extra set of clothes, I was about to lay my weary head to rest, whenI noticed something very unusual occuring outside of my tent.

There seemed to be some sort of soft blueish light glowing outside. I poked my head back out of the tent and saw that it seemed to be eminating from the woods, and being the stereotypically curious white guy that I am, decided that it would be a good idea to check it out.

Quicker than the bowels reaction to prune juice, I made for the glow in the woods. Trying desparately to maintain some semblance of stealth, as not to alarm whoever was producing it so I would'nt get murdered in the woods like a bad cliche.

Eventually, I came to a clearing in the woods, and what I saw blew my mind.

In the center of the clearin was what appeared to be some sort of portal, Glowing with an intnse dark blue radience. on the other side of the portal sat an oddly familiar ruined castle.

Now, this is usually the part in the movie where all the black people are like"yo, man , don't go in there, you dumb ass cracker. Boy, you stupid." But like I said, I am a curious guy. so I decided onan appropriate course of action.

"Well, at least I'm dressed appropriately for this." I joked lamely, and without further ado, I jumped into the portal, Meeting the unknwen head on, cackleing in the way only people who know they are doing something insane can manage.

xxxxx

Upon exiting the portal, I immediately chraged forward to bravely meet whatever danger may have been laying in wait for my arrival...is what I wish I could say was the case. What REALLY happened is that I tripped over my own foot and got a face full of topsoil.

One session of retching and spitting later, I dusted myself off and took a good look at my surroundings.

It was dark out, If I had to take a wild guess, I wouold say It was about midnight. I was in a clearing in a forest of some sort. I could tell it was not the familliar woods of my home. This place was far more forboding, almost hostile. I could practically hear the trees groan and creek, trying to move in add grab me. But that was'nt the biggest difference. No, that award would have to goto the enrmous ruined castle which visually dominated the clearing. For a moment, I simply stood there, awestruck by the magesty of this ancient construct, but I soon began to feel something. A tingle in the back of my head telling me there was something familliar about this mysterious place. Almost like I had seen this somewhere before.

I noticed a piece of an insignia of some sort on the rotted gate of the castle, peeking out from behind a liberal covering of moss. "Wait a second, is that..." I walked over and used my hand to remove some of the moss, revealing more of the strangely familiar symbol. "It couldn't be.." I completely removed the moss to fully expose the symbol. "It is!" Now that I could see the whole thing , there was no mistaking it.

It was sort of like the Yin-Yang symbol, but it replaced the two halves with a pair of black and white winged horses with wings, who were semi-entwined. before me was the ancient symbol of the Equestrian royal family.

With my superior mental ability in the task of deduction, I quickly came to the only logical conclusion, ond reacted appropriately. "Holy Toledo, I'm in the frickin' Everfree Forest." The implications of this became clear soon after "Great Scott, that means I've been transported to Equestria. This is some grade-A Twilight zone shit right here."

Meanwhile, as I was busy shitting mah metaphorical pants, I faied to notice that I was being watched by a certain poeticly gifted zebra, at least, untill she stepped on a twig.

(snap.)

My keen sense of hearing quickly zoned in on the source of the noise, and I turned to face a possible assailant, Drawing my sword in preparation for a fight. "Who goes there!" I said loudly, unconciously slipping bac into character from the costume party. "Make yourself known, and I will not harm you." (big talk when I don't even know where they are.)

I scouted out the area, and noticed a pair of green eyes observing me from within a large shrub. I pointed my sword in there direction,"you may as well come out, I can see you in there." I stated in a matter of fact ytone f voice.

Ther was silence for a moment, as my observer hesitated to come out into the open, but it was soon broken by a sigh of acceptance, and it made itself known to me.

It appered to be a zebra, about four feet tall, with slanted green eyes and a mohawk. It was decorated with assorted gold Jewlery, and had a cutie mark of a spiral bodied sun. I immediately recognized this particular pony and quickly sheathed my weapon. "Sorry, about that, but, I thought I was about to be attacked, this place plays tricks on you. I'm sure you know how it is." I said sheepishly.

"Please forgive me for my intrusion, but you cause me a fair sight of confusion. I know all creatures that inhabit this place, but I have never seen your face. One like you I have never met, but by your appearance you seemed a threat. But now, I see I may be mistaken, so I hope that on offense is taken." she explained in an apologetic tone.

While she was talking, I decided I would play it dumb. " It's fine, I completely understand. It's nice to meet you miss..." I trailed off questioningly.

"Zecora is my given name, now that I've told you mine would you do the same?"

I knelt down, getting to eye level, and extended my hand,"The names Zach." Zecora Looked at my hand for a moment, then shook it, and gave me a small smile.

"Now that we're over our mutual fear, could you please tell me why you are here?" Zecora aked politely. "And furthermore, before you do, I really must know, what are you?"

I shook my head."Zecora, this is not the place to discuss these things, It's the middle of the night, and were in a dark forest, probably surrounded by a host of dangerous creatures."

Zecora apparently saw the logic of my statement. She turned toward a path in the trees, and stared off, "you have a point, this is not a safe place, my home would be a more appropriate space. Please follow me to my humble abode, ther, your tale, you can safely unload."

I followed her through the forest, and we soon came to a modest hut in a small clearing, decorated in traditional african tribal style.

As we came to our destination, I decided to have a little fun with my guide."So Zecora, do you have to talk in rhyme all the time?"

"It is a self imposed task, but i would know, why do you ask?"

I grinned "Oh, just curious. Hey Zecora What _month _is it?"

"Why do you ask me about the month, it is...it...screw you Zach!"She finished quickly as I burst into laughter.

When I had wiped the tearsfrom my eyes, I said,"Zecora, you don't need to talk in rhyme to me all the time, although that kind of skill is impressive."

She looked at me happily,"I'll keep that in mind, and thank you for the complement."

"Anytime, Zecora," I said obliviously as we entered her humble abode. I closed the door behing me" so, you were saying you wanted to know more about me?"

Zecora nodded,"yes, I've never seen something like you before. What are you exactly."

"Well, My species is called humans, Scientific name _Homo Sapiens. _We are highly evolve primates, who have formed a tehcnologically advanced society. we are omnivores, and tend to live in groups as we are very social creatures for the most part. We are capable of horrible things, but most of us are uasually pretty nice. I myself am a male of my species, about 17 years old, and unusually intelligent, if fairly insensitive to strangers." I stated In a businesslike tone.

Zecora scratced her chin,"sounds interesting, you will have to tell me more tomorrow, but for now I Am tired, and wish to sleep. Do you have a place to stay?"

I scratched the back of my head,"well, not really, I sorta just arrived..."

Zecora did't skip a beat, bless her little Equine heart, "than I must insist you stay here for the night."

I tried to change her mind. "please, thats hardly nessicary, I'll be fine-"

"NO! I will not let a guest of mine be left to the forest when I have room to spare, you can sleep on the couch."

After a few more minutes of arguing, I was on the couch, getting ready for bed."Man, she's good!" I said to myself as I tried to get some sleep.


End file.
